If Only You Were Mine
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Song Drabbles based for the couple Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley. Rating may change per drabble. Please read and review.
1. Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit

_**A/N: **_This is a go at writing songs in Drabble form about my Favourite couple, Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley. My plan is to incorporate the song title into the fic. Some will be simple some quite hard. Please review.

**Song: **Anyway But Here by Safetysuit

**Couple**: Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black

**Time Period:** Order of the Phoenix

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Safety Suit's song anywhere but here. No matter how much I want to.

**Dreaming**

_**Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me.**_

_**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you.**_

The kiss was so soft and sweet it was like rubbing candy across my lips. Except, I could have lived off her kisses, easily. She was starring at me as if she had done something wrong, which was true, we both knew it was wrong. Yet, part of it felt so right,.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then her face dissolved and I sat bolt upright listening to the screeching sounds of Buckbeak.

My eyes took less time then my mind to adjust to the room. I expected to see her next to me, her beautiful red hair flowing over the bed but she was not here. She had gone back like she was suppose to.

As I tried to calm down the giant Hippogriff that only wanted to be set free I couldn't help but feel that sense of hurt as I realised, I want to be Anywhere But Here without her.

For a man that spent twelve years in a prison, that is extremely scary.


	2. One Last Kiss by Madina Lake

**Rating:** K

**Song:** One Last Kiss by Madina Lake

**Time Period:** After war, Sirius survived.

**Couple:** Sirius an Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Harry Potter and his awesomeness or Madina Lake. As much as I would like to. :P

**Christmas**

_**I remember when you were falling  
And I was there just holding on to you  
And I remember all those  
Scars I wear that you carved in me**_

Christmas with the Weasley's was always a terrible time for Sirius. He loved the company and having people to talk to. But it always meant that he had to spend the day talking to Harry as if nothing was wrong between them.

Lately, Sirius had decided to stay in the confinements of the kitchen saying he was helping with Dinner. Which was never true he just sulked until Molly gave up and resumed dinner on her own. On this Christmas however Molly had given up talking to him all together and moved in and out of the kitchen without a word. Ginny at one of these times came in and frowned when she saw him.

"You could be nice," she said crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"Nice?" Sirius asked in a mock innocence. "Nice the boy that broke your heart. Nice to the boy that mad you cry. Nice to the boy that stole you," he said acidly.

"You and I would never stood a chance but Harry-" Ginny started.

"Yes Harry. He was always there on the sidelines. Wasn't he? We never stood a chance because you never made it so, Ginny. We never stood a chance because you loved Harry. I was just a stand in," he said tapping his fingers on the table.

"You are a selfish pig," Ginny scoffed wiping a tear from her eye.

"You didn't even give me One Last Kiss," he said swinging around. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Can you blame me?" she asked then left the room leaving Sirius alone again.


	3. Run by Snow Patrol

**Rating: **K

**Song: **Run by Snow Patrol

**Time Period: **During the war.

**Couple: **Sirius and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor will I ever own Harry Potter and his awesomeness or Snow Patrol. I don't think it would be wise for me to own either, I would do so much damage.

**Whilst Asleep**

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

"Sirius?" Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as the stunning face of her lost love showed itself in the harsh light of the room.

"Ginny," his voiced soothed over her.

"I thought I would never see you again, after you went through that veil," Ginny said moving forward to his arms that were already open and waiting for her.

"Move on," he said softly.

"I don't know how," she confessed.

"I will always be with you, even when you can't see or hear me. I will always be next to you," he said softly. Ginny held his body tighter refusing to let go. But she could feel the floor falling and her head started spinning making blurs of colour swirl around her.

"But I love you," Ginny whimpered.

"And I you," he said as the colours moved faster and then she wasn't holding him any more but a force was pulling them apart. While she was struggling to get back to him, he was smiling and waving goodbye.

Then Ginny's eyes shot open and all she wanted was to go back to sleep where she was safe again.


End file.
